


Gum and Mochi

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Katakuri was waiting for Luffy and co on the Thousand Sunny but was he really there to stop them. Tier 3





	Gum and Mochi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Gum and Mochi

Katakuri was waiting for Luffy and co on the Thousand Sunny but was he really there to stop them. Tier 3

-x-

The crew managed to escape Big Mom, but upon reaching the ship they found they weren’t alone. Charlotte Katakuri the second son of Big Mom, he was truly a man not to be trifled with. Him and several soldiers were waiting for them ready to strike.

Luffy was exhausted and hungry so he wasn’t sure if he could handle this guy. Honestly everyone is exhausted, fighting on the ship now would be bad. “You are a wild and impulsive man Monkey D. Luffy, but you must see the odds you are in.” he unfolded his arms. “You have caused a lot of trouble, for me and my family. So I suggest you hear my offer and think it over carefully.”

The crew encouraged Luffy to listen. “Go ahead,” Katakuri approached Luffy. He gazed at Luffy intently. If Nami didn’t know any better he was undressing Luffy with his eyes.

“Marry Me!” the whole crew anime fell in shock at the question. “WHAT?!”

“No way,” Luffy answered. Katakuri looked pissed for a moment.

“You realize I will drag you back to Mama to be executed. Your crew is exhausted, and with my power I could catch you all.” to show his power his arm turned into Mochi. “You really won’t marry me?”

“I don’t believe in marriage.” that was a shock. “I believe you should be free to love whoever you want.”

“I see very well then,” his Mochi rose and the crew took a defensive stance. To their shock he attacked the soldiers and pushed them off into the sea. “Ehh?!” he broke the mirror, and pulled their anchor up.

“I’ve seen the future, if I side with Big Mom, I’ll end up getting eaten like many of my brothers and sisters,” he says and kneels down. “But if I go with you, then things get interesting.” He stares at Luffy intently.

The rubber man’s toned body, his scarred pecs, and rock hard abs, not to mention the magnificent bulge in Luffy’s pants. Luffy suddenly shivered. “Alright, let’s set sail.”

He gave the crew a way to escape Big Mom’s territory. Luffy went to the cabin to rest, but he wasn’t alone for long. Katakuri came down and removed his scarf and jacket. Exposing his upper body, his strong arms, mighty pecs and rock hard abs. Luffy’s eyes trailed over his thick beefy pecs, his rock hard abs, his tattoos covering the left side.

Katakuri smirked, as Luffy’s gaze made him hot. He shamelessly fondled the front of his pants, groping his bulge and shifting it.

As he made his way over to Luffy he removed his gloves. Luffy watched the man carefully, his eyes drifting to the man’s own bulging crotch. “If you would have me, I can be more than just a fighter for you.” He cupped the boy’s cheek.

Luffy’s eyes drifted closed and moaned into the kiss.

Katakuri kissed Luffy, hands going to caress his chest. ‘Sweet,’ Luffy thought. Their tongues met, and Luffy shivered. Katakuri played with his nipples, coaxing them to hardness. Once hard he pinches the perky nubs, making Luffy buck his hips.

Every pinch sent jolts of pleasure shooting down to Luffy’s crotch. His penis rubbed against the confines of his pants.

The mochi human moves down, going to Luffy’s bulge. “You smell so good.” he nuzzles the bulge in his pants, his hands roaming Luffy’s smooth legs. He kissed along his bulge. “Mama would kill me if she knew, but ever since the war at marine ford I’ve kept your wanted posted.”

The second son, could recall holding the poster of the rubber man, stroking his huge penis at the sight of the smiling boy.

He removed Luffy’s pants and he licked his lips at the sight. Being a rubber man and going through puberty gave Luffy some major endowments. His underwear was bulging as the beast inside struggled to come out.

Luffy watched him nuzzle his bulge, sniffing his crotch trembling in delight. “Fuck,” Luffy started leaking pre, making a wet spot and Katakuri licked it. ‘Oh my god!’ he mouthed against the bulge, his free hand fondling Luffy’s abs.

The boxer’s came off and slap! Luffy’s penis hit him so hard he was knocked back a bit. “Oh wow!” The biggest cock he had ever seen on another guy bobbed in the air. Katakuri, treated the cock and balls of his new captain like treasure. The boy’s length reached 14 inches.

He rubbed his cheek against the hot length, moving down to nuzzle the boy’s pubes. He took another whiff, letting the smell of arousal mix with his natural musk. All that running gave the boy a delicious scent.

Luffy was too hungry and too horny to stop this. Katakuri began licking his shaft, he brought the cock to his beefy pecs. He used his mouth and manly pecs to pleasure Luffy. The rubber man groaned. The friction against his pecs and the licking to his cock head felt amazing.

Katakuri swirled his tongue around the head, before lapping at the piss slit. The boy’s essence was delicious, every lick made him crave more.

He wasn’t done yet either, he wrapped his lips around the head and whoosh, he swallowed Luffy’s cock down to the root, burying his nose in Luffy’s pubes. “Ohhhh!” Luffy arched his back toes curling. Katakuri sucked his dick like a champ bobbing back and forth.

No one had ever deep throated him before, let alone sucked him with such hunger and passion. The expression on Katakuri’s face said he was enjoying sucking Luffy’s cock as Luffy was receiving it.

Luffy bucked his hips, his hefty balls slapping against Katakuri’s beefy pecs. The older raven moaned around the big dick, the act sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft.

The boy groaned as he came, shooting his seed down the older male’s throat. He pulled back and caught some of Luffy’s cum on his tongue. ‘Yummy!’ he moaned. Rolling some of the semen on his tongue, savoring the flavor before devouring it.

Katakuri freed his own cock, 15 inches and incredibly thick. He helped it out of his pants and Luffy eyed the huge piece of man meat hungrily. His penis was wet with pre, and he used his hand to coat himself thoroughly. “You are a rubber man, may I?” he raised Luffy’s hips pointing his cock at the rubber boy’s hole.

The boy’s ass was so plump, and his hole was a sexy pink. The ring twitched and pulsed with need.

“Yes,” the two shared a look, and Katakuri thrust in, burying his fat cock into Luffy’s impossibly tight hole. The two moaned in pleasure. Luffy being a rubber man could not tear, but that didn’t stop his inner walls squeezing Katakuri’s penis in the best ways.

Katakuri began to move, his hefty balls slapping Luffy’s ass with each thrust. “So tight, so good!” he nuzzles Luffy’s hair, placing kisses here and there as his pace increased.

Luffy moaned and drooled, whenever he stretched he felt some sensations, but his anal stretching seemed more intense and pleasurable. Rubber arms reached up and explored his partner’s body.

The friction and squeezing to penis, pulling Katakuri over the edge. He let out a grunt and refused to give up so easily. He hardened his penis with haki and increased his pace.

Luffy cried out, body spasming, back arching, his big cock rubbing against Katakuri’s pecs and abs. He clawed at Katakuri’s back. The boy’s face twisted in pleasure. “Please, cum inside me!”

‘Too cute!’ Katakuri felt his heart skip a beat and he lost it, he came and filled Luffy’s ass with cum. He focused his haki and hit Luffy’s sweet spot with spurt after spurt of cum.

The rubber boy’s eyes widen as his prostate was pelted. With a moan, he arched his back and came, inner walls squeezing Katakuri tight, milking a few more spurts out of him.

“Fuck me,” he says. Luffy blinks at him, the man is serious.

He pulls out and with his belly full of cum, Luffy feels energy surge through him. His cock is still hard and wanting.

Katakuri gets on his hands and knees, his ass looking amazing in those tight pants, his penis bobbing as he moved into position. Luffy buries his face in the male’s ass, his hand coming up to fondle his balls, still trapped in the confines.

The Mochi man began to crave skin on skin contact, so he turned his pants to Mochi, and basically making edible pants. Luffy eats the pants right off his ass, his tongue brushed over his plump ass, taint and balls.

Never had Luffy seen an ass so plump. His hole tasted sweet, the rubber tongue swirled around the puckered hole. Flicking it before it plunged inside. “Ohhh!” Luffy’s tongue wiggled inside Katakuri, his hands groping his firm cheeks.

Showing off his rubber powers again, Luffy’s tongue wiggled into his ass deep stretching and fucking his hole. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah!” the tongue retracted out, only to thrust back in. The wet muscle flicked and wiggled about making Katakuri shiver.

His penis wept all over the floor. The muscled man shivered as Luffy rimmed him. The tip of the tongue brushed something inside him. “Ahhhhh!” Katakuri arched his back. ‘Hello Mr. Prostate!’ the tongue fucking continued, brushing his sweet spot with each pass. Katakuri’s cock lurched as he came. Thick sugary semen shot from his cock. Luffy was quick to catch it and brought the semen to his lips.

His penis pulsed. “I’m ready for some Mochi pounding.” Katakuri’s manhole twitched, he gasped as he was suddenly flipped onto his back. Luffy hauled his muscled legs over his shoulders.

The rubber boy’s big dick lined up with his now wet hole. Luffy pushed in and Katakuri moaned, his special mochi body, able to take Luffy’s dick easily. His toes curled, deeper and deeper and deeper. “So big!” Katakuri moaned.

Luffy sank his full length into Katakuri, his hands roamed over his chiseled form. Luffy began to move his cock making his stomach bulge. ‘Fuck I felt that!’ he thought as Luffy’s dick hit him hard. ‘This kid is good…huh!’

The boy didn’t just settle on fucking him. He leaned forward and latched his mouth onto one of Katakuri’s perky nipples. “Ahh my nipples, not that!” he tried to pull Luffy off his pecs, but the boy’s lips just stretched.

He kept sucking, so Katakuri gave in and let him do as he pleased. “Sweet meat!” Luffy licked his pecs, from the right to the left, and began tracing his tattoo’s with his tongue.

The older raven blushed as Luffy teased his chest. His right nipple got pinched, while his left nipple got sucked. Every action sent jolts down to his aching cock, which was currently grinding against Luffy’s pecs and abs.

Thick muscled legs wrapped around Luffy’s waist hauling him closer. Katakuri wasn’t the only one with haki, Luffy’s cock became coated with haki and the thrusts continued.

“FUCK!” the older male’s sweet spot was pounded hard, Luffy’s thrusts seeming to increase in speed and power with each pull back.

Katakuri drooled, hand going to Luffy’s hair, running his fingers through dark locks. There was no defense this time, his toes curled as he came, the semen shot up and rained down onto the two devil fruit users.

His semen was sweet and sticky. Luffy’s haki held on, he pounded Katakuri’s sweet spot milking him of more cum! He gave in and came himself, his thick seed filling the older male. “Still hungry?” he asked, brushing a few strands away from Luffy’s face. “Yep!”

He was gonna enjoy having Katakuri on the crew. They moved into the 69 position, big dicks pointing at the others face. Luffy’s mouth opened wide and he swallowed the mochi male’s dick. Katakuri was on the bottom and Luffy was on top, the larger male’s muscular form made the perfect thing to lay on.

It was a unique taste, a mix of manliness and sweetness. Katakuri moaned, no one had could deep throat him, most were too scared to try. He wasn’t about to be outdone, swallowing Luffy’s cock.

The two bobbed back and forth, their unique powers made them the perfect match for the other. Slurping and sucking the others penis. Moans were muffled by thick man meat. Luffy stuffed two fingers into Katakuri’s ass with his left hand, and fondled his big balls with the right.

Katakuri did the same, only he stuffed three fingers with his right hand, and fondled Luffy’s balls with the left. Using their powers they milked the others prostate. They came together chugging down delicious cum.

He shifted his form so they laid together face to face. “So am I in the crew?”

“Yeah you can stay.” he cuddled into the male, his muscled form made a perfect pillow. Katakuri was free from Big Mom’s insane rule, but he now understood why Lola did what she did.

End


End file.
